Margot
American |affiliations = Luis Fernando Lopez (Ex-boyfriend) |voice = Sarah Clements |aka = Margs |family = Unnamed father |status = Deceased |pob = Algonquin, Liberty City }} Margot was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appeared as a random character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Background Margot dated Luis Fernando Lopez at some point during 2007. Luis ended the relationship when he revealed that he didn't want to marry her. Afterwards, she stalked and became obsessed with him. Her father told her that Luis was a bad influence, but her crazy mental obsession with Luis made her send constant e-mails, phone calls, and gifts. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony First encounter She is encountered on the streets by Luis in front of Hercules (although it is implied she waited there for him) and, after stressing him out about his denial of her constant gifts, tells him that she took 37 painkillers and 15 sleeping pills. Enraged, but still worried for her safety, Luis rushes Margot to the emergency room of the Lancet-Hospital Center to have her stomach pumped. Second encounter and Death Upon release from hospital, she is once again encountered at Pier 45 holding onto a handrail and ready to jump from two stories, claiming that Luis would save her if he loved her. Before jumping, Margot damns Luis' debaucherous lifestyle and holds a suicide note stating that he is responsible for her death. Luis pleads with her that she wouldn't kill herself for him and attempts to stop her, but she leaps out of his reach to her death. A crowd of civilians surrounding the pier believe that Luis pushed her (ironically, bringing her suicide note to fruition). Luis, however, manages to escape. Mission Appearances *Two Random Encounters (Commits suicide in the second encounter) Margot's Random Encounters Gallery Margot suicida.png|Margot about to commit suicide. Margot death.png|Margot viewed using a sniper rifle from below. Margot's corpse.png|Margot's dead body after falling down. Trivia * During Margot's first encounter, she asks Luis, why hasn't he replied to her e-mails. But if the player responds her e-mails before the player meet her in the first encounter, she will still ask this. This may be due to her mental illness and/or crazy obsession with Luis, or just that the developers didn't think of this. * Margot sends Luis three e-mails, asking him if he would take her back. * She is one of the few characters to die by committing suicide. The others being Keith Ham Yel Tun, Hans Nemesis, Toshiko Kasen and Wilhelm. * If the player points his/her gun at Margot before triggering her second random encounter, she will suddenly fall straight down. Her body is nowhere to be found afterwards. * If the player manages to push Margot off the ledge before her second random encounter starts, she will fall but her body can't be seen during the cutscene. After the cutscene, there will be two Margots lying dead on the ground. One is from the cutscene and the other is from Margot that was pushed down before the encounter is triggered. * In Margot's second encounter, the civilians that chase after Luis are quite relentless, as they will still attack the player even if they're using a gun. Killing them won't fail the encounter. Navigation }} de:Margot es:Margot fr:Margot pl:Margot Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Random characters Category:Deceased characters